Yurisia Farandole/Relationships
Ataraxia Hida Kizuna Yurishia is deply in love with Kizuna. Originally Yurisia was coldly yet friendly with Kizuna seeing him interesting due to his ability. Later after risking his own life to saving her Yurishia develop feeling for Kizuna and taking him for herself whatever she can and taking him for date. Later as Kizuna help Yurisha repair relationship with her and her formerly close friend Scarlet Fairchild, the Masters leader, her feelings towards Kizuna grow higher. Yurisia has great confidence in Kizuna as she often does not see due to tap over her eyes and has her hands are tied when they doing Heard Hybrid together or when Kizuna must escape from Atlantis to save himself and report the situation about them, leaving them in process, she believe in him then he safe them later in which he succeeded. After being brainwashed by Deus ex Machina Osiris to be her lost daughter and forget about her past, Kizuna would use Yurisia desire for S&M to help free her from Osiris control; by making Yurisia want to be his slave instead of Osiris daughter. She agreed, strengthening their bond more that ever before in a different way from the others, as Yurisia treats Kizuna as her master. Yurisia show to have control over her emotion,however when Kizuna was killed by Thanatos Yurishia was seriously hit and absorbed by unimaginable pain and sadness, which have been replaced a strong hatred and a desire for vengeance for the loss of her beloved person which she herself was surprised her own feelings but when she heard that kizuna could be saved she calm herself and start to believe then he will be OK. After the end of the war she start to do Ecstasy Hybrid with Kizuna as sadist master and Yurisia as his sex slave something she takes great pride in. She even says Kizuna to put a collar on her to emphasize it. Yurishia also understands how important is removing their cores for their sake and for next generations. Chidorigafuchi Aine Aine is Yurishia's classmate and comrade from Amaterasu. They are in friendly terms most of time although Aine is jealous of Yurishia due her power and long-range weapons. Yurishia has some respect for her and tolerates her superior behavior and speech. They later become a rival in love over Kizuna. Hayuru Himekawa Yurishia´s teammate from Amaterasu and classmate. Their relationship is quite tense as Hayuru has problem with Yurishia action and naughty behavior as well as her undisguised feelings for Kizuna. Yurishia on the other hand reproach her harsh and strict personality, strictness and incapacity inability to enjoy. But they are in fact relatively good friends, which it is their cooperation whether it is a fight or doing Hearth Hybrid. They later become rival about Kizuna attention. Reiri Hida Principal of Ataraxia and superior of the Amaterasu team. Yurishia greatly respects her and follow her every orders no matter how dangerous or strange they are like doing Heart Hybrid with Kizuna. She is also very afraid of her whatever Reiri get angry, make her trembling with fears.Category:Image Gallery